As described in the aforementioned copening applications in general terms or specifically, recent requirements for urban, intraurban or interurban transport in a manner which does not significantly affect the environment, have directed considerable attention to high-speed vehicle systems in which a vehicle is displaced along a track. It has long been a problem in vehicle-and-track systems that the speed of a wheeled vehicle is limiited by friction, both at the location at which the wheel engages the track and at the location at which the wheel is journaled on the vehicle.
In addition to frictional losses and limitations, the direct mechanical support systems using wheels and the like are highly susceptible to wear and breakdown. Hence attention has focussed upon levitation-type vehicles in which frictional engagement between the track and the vehicle is minimized or eliminated altogether. A magnetic-suspension vehicle of the type with which the present invention is concerned, may comprise a vehicle body provided with two or more longitudinally extending rows of electromagnets which cooperate with respective armature rails extending continuously along the track so that a magnetic attraction force is generated between the electromagnet core and the armature rails by means of which the vehicle is suspended from the track while a gap is maintained between the armature rail and the suspension electromagnets.
To prevent or limit lateral dislocation of the vehicle, the suspension electromagnets may, as described in some of the aforementioned copending applications, be so energized and shaped that a lateral stabilization force component is provided, or the vehicle may be provided with lateral-guide electromagnets which cooperate with lateral armature rails on the track structure to maintain a substantially constant gap in the lateral direction. The latter electromagnets must counteract wind forces and centrifugal forces which arise as the vehicle negotiates curves or turns.
Since the vehicle is generally electrically powered, it must be provided with electricity to energize the electromagnetic suspension or guide arrangements, it may require electrical interior or exterior illumination, and it may be connected by a communication system to a central station. It is desirable to provide along the track a plurality of contract rails which are engaged by roller or sliding shoes on the vehicle to effect electrical communication between the vehicle and the track.
In addition, the vehicle may be powered by a linear induction motor which cooperates with a reaction rail mounted along the track and straddled by the windings of the linear induction motor.
Finally, it has been found to be advantageous to provide continuous rail-like surfaces on the track engageable by, but normally spaced from juxtaposed surfaces of the vehicle so that the latter may be supported against failure of the electromagnetic suspension and guide systems in an emergency.
Thus it is not uncommon for the track to be provided at both sides or at each side of the vehicle with an armature rail for suspension or guide purposes, a reaction rail cooperating with the linear induction motor, one or more contact rails for electrical communication between the track and the vehicle, etc. In general, the track structure has been a channel-shaped member into which the lower part of the vehicle extended, or a central beam member straddled by the underside of the vehicle, the beam or channel being provided on its flanks with lateral guide and contact rails, on downwardly facing surfaces with magnetic-suspension armature rails and, either on edge or in a prone position, a reaction rail for the linear induction motor.
All of these rails were generally mounted upon the support individually and required individual adjustment and positioning. This made assembly of the track structure difficult, expensive and time-consuming, and frequently required readjustment at closely spaced intervals because of the criticality of the positions of the rail vis-a-vis the vehicle and the positions of the rails relative to one another.